


Karma

by LesbianOtame



Series: 2 Sentence Horror Stories [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Horror, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianOtame/pseuds/LesbianOtame
Series: 2 Sentence Horror Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971634
Kudos: 1





	Karma

One night, I went to bed, but my sister Karma wasn’t there.  
I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around to see my sister wielding a knife, the last thing I heard was “Karma’s a …”


End file.
